A kiss interrupted
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off  episode 1x9, with  my own changes. One-shot.


**Aria POV**

Aria got ready for school. She looked out her bedroom window. It looked bad out there. It was raining really hard and the wind was blowing insanely. She had turned on her TV this morning and the weather man said it was going to be a very severe thunderstorm with a lot of flooding. They chose a ridiculous day to schedule the SAT on. What were they thinking? At least use some common sense and make calls and say that you decided to re-schedule it for another day.

She had studied all night long and she was tired. She knew she had it in the bag. It was as simple as that. She wanted a good score. Yeah, she was a little nervous, but who wouldn't be. It would soon pass. She just had to stay calm and keep reminding herself that.

Aria missed Ezra like crazy. He still wasn't back. She couldn't believe he just took off like that, without even a word to her. Did he not want to be with her? She just didn't know anymore. She thought that things were going great between them, but she guess she was wrong.

He didn't even think to call her or text her. She was hurt and she was angry. She didn't even feel like thinking about him anymore. If only that was true.

Maybe she should start thinking about dating other guys. Then it would be less complicated. She knew a number of guys who wanted to go out with her, but she never gave them the time of day because she wasn't interested in dating high school guys.

She shook her head. She needed to hurry up and get to school. She didn't need to be late on this day.

Aria decided to wear her pink spaghetti string tank top with her black low rise jeans and her silver flats. She put on her silver hoop earrings and the matching sliver bracelets.

She put her long dark brunette hair into a tight ponytail, so that it flowed down the middle of her back. Ezra happened to love her hair in ponytails. She shook her head again. Why was she still thinking of him?.

Aria decided against wearing make-up. She had no one to impress. The only person she wanted to impress was gone. There she went again thinking about him. She just felt like screaming at the top of her voice. That was how frustrated she was.

She grabbed her shoulder bag and headed downstairs. She went to the kitchen. She was very hungry. She didn't eat much last night. She had been more focused on studying. She popped a bagel into the toaster. She went to open the refrigerator. She got out the cream cheese, the grape jelly, and the carton of orange juice.

Aria grabbed a plate to put her bagel on and went to sit down at the table. She spread cream cheese on one half and grape jelly on the other. Then she poured herself a glass of orange juice and started eating.

When she was finished, she took her dishes to the sink and washed them. On her way out the kitchen, she grabbed her shoulder bag off the arm of the chair. Then she headed to get her umbrella and her jacket out the hall closet.

She made sure all the doors and windows were locked. She set the alarm system on her way out the door.

Aria had to drive her dad's car, because hers was in the shop. She had so many problems with that car, that it made no sense. Thank god she had a job working at the local bookstore. She knew it was going to cost her a arm and a leg to fix. She dreaded finding out the total.

She decided to park in front of the school. The less she got wet the better. She was sure no one would care. She looked around the parking lot as she got out.

There were a good amount of cars here. She spotted Spencer car, Hanna car, and Emily car. She started to search for another car, but she stopped herself. She didn't care, she was over and done with it.

Aria headed into the building. People were either standing around talking with their friends, getting or taking stuff out their lockers, or heading into the library for the SAT. She went to her own locker and put her jacket and umbrella in. She saw the girls hanging around Hanna's locker. She made her way towards them.

"Hey guys," Aria said. "You ready to take the SAT?"

"Nope, but I really can't back out of it now" Hanna said miserably. "So I guess I just have to suffer".

"Hanna, please stop being such a drama queen" Spencer said.

Hanna, just rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm a little nervous" Emily said. "My hands are shaking".

"Oh calm down Em, we haven't even started yet" Hanna said.

"I'm just ready to get this over with" Spencer said tiredly. "I've been studying all night".

"Me too, "Aria said. "I feel good about it".

"Well, I know I'm going to score high" Spencer said confidently.

"I don't feel confident like you two, but I'm sure I'm going to do fine" Hanna said. "How about you Em?".

"I guess I'll do alright" Emily said doubtfully.

"Sure, you're going to do fine, so stop putting yourself down" Hanna said.

"Guys, we better hurry. Everyone is already going into the library" Aria said. And she turned and headed to the library with the girls following her.

Aria nearly stopped breathing, when she saw Ezra standing in the middle of the room. Her palms became sweaty. He had his back turn towards her, but she knew it was him.

She knew his body, like she knew her own. Her eyes looked him over from head to toe. Him naked standing in front of her came to her mind. That time seem so long ago.

Aria heart started to pound faster and faster. She remembered every detail of his beautiful body. Her breasts started to ache with want. Her nipples became hard. That spot between her thighs started to jump and tingle with awareness. Like it could sense him near.

She remembered the last time that they had slept together. She shivered. Goosebumps erupted on her arms and legs. He had kept thrusting inside of her uncontrollably. She had came five times, then he had taken her again over and over again. She shook her head once more and focused on the present.

Aria saw that he had on a long black jacket and black slacks. She got a grip on herself. She just couldn't stop thinking about him for one second. Her and the girls found a table and sat down. She let her eyes find Ezra again. He was still talking to one of the teacher's.

He finally turned around and instantly, his eyes found hers. He was all wet. His thick brunet hair was flatten to his head. His eyes looked a little bloodshot. He had days of stubble. Still she found him to be the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He smiled at her, but she didn't return it.

The smiled dropped from his face. He stared intently at her. His eyes, they showed heartache and longing. She felt him deep in her soul, like he was a part of her. She finally looked away from him. They were giving a few more minutes to study, so she used it.

When they were asked if any of them had to use the restroom, before they got started. Aria jumped at the chance. She didn't want to be around Ezra. She had to get away. As she was walking out, a picture caught her attention.

It was of Ezra and his members that were in the poetry club. She didn't even know that the school had one or that Ezra was head of it. He never told her. She wondered why he never did.

Aria couldn't help, but smile. He looked so happy being surrounded by students, that shared his love of poetry just as much as he looked so hot in the picture. Those clothes might cover his body, but she knew what he looked like without them.

She had heard girls around school comment about him, in some way or form. It was like he was the only interesting subject. About how hot he was, how they would love to be more than just his student, how they would love to see him shirtless or all together naked, how they loved this smiles, the way he talks, and how they would give anything to sleep with him.

Aria had heard it all, even that onetime she was in a bathroom stall. She had over heard four girls talking about how good they thought Mr. Fitz was in bed.

She didn't even get mad, when she heard girls talking that way about Ezra. She had felt lucky. They could talk about him all they wanted, but he was hers. Well he was hers.

Aria was heading back to the library, when Noel came up to her. She hope he didn't try to ask her out or come on to her. Of course he was good looking. She wasn't denying that, but she wasn't interested in him anymore. That ship had sailed a long time ago.

"Hi Aria," Noel said.

"Hey Noel," Aria said. She tried to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Look, I was wondering if you would like to go to a basketball game with me? I got floor seats to the Lakers game " Noel said proudly.

"When?" Aria asked. It wasn't like she was going to go. She just wanted to humor him and plus she just didn't want to out right blow him off.

"I was thinking this Friday. Please say yes" Noel pleaded.

" I can't, I'm having dinner with my mom" Aria said apologetically. She wasn't really sorry. Like she would really miss dinner with her mom to go out with him.

"Well, how about Saturday?" Noel asked persistently.

"I can't, I have other plans " Aria said.

"Do you like basketball? Or are you a hockey girl?" Noel asked. "Because I have tickets to that game too".

Aria just gave him a tight smile. He was really irritating her.

"I got to go" Aria said irritably. And she went back into the library.

He wasn't interested in her back then, when she was clearly into him. So why the sudden change? She hated that. She watch stuff like that happen on TV, read it in books, and had witnessed it in real life.

Ezra and another teacher started to pass out the SAT. She tried hard not to follow his movements, but her eyes didn't obey her. They couldn't stay off of him.

Aria wondered where he had been. She had to find out. When Ezra came over to their table, their fingers touched. She nearly gasp out loud, when she felt a shockwave pass through her. She knew he had felt it too, by his intake of breath.

She risk looking up at him. Their eyes connected in harmony. Her eyes expressed her anger and her hurt. She finally torn her gaze from his. She didn't want anyone to notice them. She needed to concentrate. She avoided his gaze until she felt him move away.

Ezra went around for a second time to pass out pencils. When he handed hers to her, his fingers lingered on hers and she moved her hand away quickly.

"Good luck," Ezra whispered.

"Thanks, " Aria said quietly.

He stood there like he wanted to say more, but then moved to the next table.

Aria threw herself into her SAT. Her fingers flew through it. She was doing good. She was glad that all nighter paid off. She looked around the table. Spencer had a big grin on her face. Hanna looked frustrated. Emily still looked nervous, so she flashed her a smile and she returned it.

When they finally got to take a break. Aria decided to walk down the hallway. She had to clear her head. Ezra had been making his way towards her, before she had left out the library. She didn't feel like coming face to face with him again. She didn't want to hear what he had to say and she didn't think she could handle his closeness.

She heard someone playing music. It was very beautiful. It sounded like someone was playing the piano. She went in search for the source.

Aria looked into the room on her right. A tall built guy with black hair and wearing a baseball cap, was sitting at the piano. He had his head bent down, so she couldn't see his face. His fingers glided over the keys with ease.

He finally stopped playing and looked up at her. Like he could sense her presence.

He shot her a smile and she smiled back at him. She couldn't place him. He was really cute.

"Aria, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, do I know you?" Aria asked with confusion.

"I'm Lane, I'm new here remember. You gave my a tour of the school" Lane said laughing.

"Oh right, I'm sorry" Aria said apologetically. "Did you ever try out for the baseball team? I do remember you saying something about that".

"Don't sweat it, it's no big deal "Lane said with a wave of his hand. " And yeah, I made the team".

"That's awesome. I bet you're good. Which position do you play?" Aria asked.

"I'm the pitcher" Lane said.

"I'll have to come see you play one day" Aria said.

"Sweet, I'll have you a ticket ready" Lane said smiling.

"Okay," Aria said. And she went to sit down beside him. "You play nicely. Where did you learn?".

"My mom made my take lessons every since I was little at her friend's studio" Lane said.

"Smart mom" Aria said smiling.

" I seem to think so," Lane said. And he returned her smile. " So how are you doing? With the SAT I mean".

"I'm feeling pretty confident" Aria said. "And what about you?".

" I'm doing horrible" Lane said honestly.

" You can't be doing that bad" Aria said.

Lane just shrugged his shoulder.

"What else do you know how to play?" Aria asked curiously.

"This," Lane said. And he started to play again. "And many more tunes".

"I know this song" Aria said. And she started to sing a long. Her voice strong and sweet.

Her voice filled the room. She thought about Ezra, as she sung. It was a song about forbidden love. As the song came to an end, she gave it her all. She felt ears come to her eyes, but she pushed them back.

Lane fingers stopped moving and he was leaning in to kiss her. She moved her head towards him too, but he suddenly pulled back and looked in the direction of the doorway.

Aria followed his gaze and her heart almost stopped at the sight of Ezra. He was standing in the doorway watching them. He looked back and forth between her and Lane. Aria saw the hurt and the anger in his eyes.

She was speechless, she didn't know what to say. She felt so stupid. She couldn't believe she almost kissed Lane. A guy she hardly knew, she had been caught up in the moment.

"They want everyone back in the library" Ezra said coldly.

Lane got up and was heading towards the door, when he looked back to see her still sitting there motionless.

"You coming?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, you go ahead" Aria said. And she got up.

Ezra watched coldly as Lane left. Then he turned back to face her.

"So, you're back?" Aria asked bitterly.

"I never left" Ezra said.

"Well, you weren't here " Aria said icily. "Were you sick or something? I only ask because you never told me you were leaving, you just took off. You didn't answer any of my calls or my e-mails".

"I went to New York" Ezra said.

"Why?" Aria asked. She knew he could see the coldness in her eyes.

"I had to deal with some stuff. I needed to clear my head" Ezra said. And he went to sit on top the desk.

"Okay, are you cleared? Do you know what you want?" Aria asked.

"I interviewed at another school and…" Ezra said. But he didn't get a chance to finish, because Aria cut him off.

"So, you were just going to leave just like that" Aria said angrily. "You just had to get away from me".

"Look, like you were doing pretty fine to me" Ezra said harshly.

She knew he was talking about what almost happened with Lane and that enraged her.

"Don't you dare put this on me. I'm not the one that left. You didn't want me remember, so it's not the other way around" Aria said furiously.

"If you would let me finish" Ezra said.

"Why should I let you? I'm sure I can fill in the blanks myself. You tell me at homecoming that you got a haircut for me and that night, before you left we made love countless of times, and then you just fall of the face of the earth. I spent my days and my nights thinking about you. Wondering if you were alright or if I did something wrong" Aria said with anguish.

Ezra got off the desk and walked over to stand in front of her. He grabbed her, but she pushed him away. He went to grab her again, but she kept pushing him.

He finally dropped his hands down in defeat. They just stood there looking at one another. When he still didn't say anything. Aria just started to push him again and pound on his chest with her fists. He went to grab her again and this time she allowed him to hold her in his embrace.

She started to cry uncontrollably. He held her tighter. He kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" I thought about you, every second I was gone" Ezra said passionately. "But I also thought about the consequences. The questions from the principal, the school board, and even you're parents. I crossed an even bigger line by sleeping with you".

"Are you regretting what we did?" Aria asked coldly. And she was about to pull away, but he stopped her from doing so.

"No, I'm not saying that at all" Ezra said.

"Then, what are you saying?" Aria asked.

"That we just can't go back to the way it was, things need to change" Ezra said.

"Then just give me this, just let me have this single moment with you" Aria said. And she captured his lips with hers. She started to kiss him feverishly. He groaned against her lips.

Aria felt him swell against her abdomen. She prodded his mouth open with her tongue. She began teasing his tongue with her own. His hands gripped her butt and she gasp. She began to moan softly, when he started to caress it. Without breaking the kiss, she began to fiddle with his jacket, until it came off.

He broke the kiss off to pull her shirt over her head. She turned around, so he could unclip her bra. She turned back around and started to undo his buttons on his shirt.

While he unbutton and unzip her jeans, she did his slacks. He was reaching for her panties, but stopped. She was about to ask why, but she got her answer, when he went to close and lock the door.

Ezra walked back over to her. He pulled down her panties and stood back up, so she could pull down his boxers. They devoured each others bodies with their eyes.

Aria watched as he used his jacket to spread it on the floor. He motioned with his eyes for her to lay on it. Once she was on there he soon followed. Not wasting anytime.

He began to suck on her nipple. She gasp. He began to toy with it, with his tongue. He bit it lightly and Aria nearly screamed. His mouth felt so good. Ezra turned his attention towards the other nipple. She arched into his mouth. Her fingers found their way into his hair.

He began to plant butterfly kisses around her breasts and down her body. He began to caress both of breasts, while he crushed his mouth against hers. Ezra let one hand travel down her body. She opened her thighs. He parted her and started to finger her. Aria moans became louder. He began to thrust in and out of her wetness.

She began thrusting her hips. Her moans became screams. He sped up his movement, over and over he thrusted inside of her. Finally she threw her head back and screamed and screamed for a second time as another wave hit her.

He got in between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed into her, ever so slowly. It was like he wanted to savor the feel of her. He began thrusting into her. she wrapped her arms around his neck. She began thrusting her hips upwards in motion with his.

Her moans and his groans filled the room. He started to thrust into her rapidly. Each time giving a powerful thrust and filling her to the limit. she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Each time he was hitting the right spot. Taking her to new heights and beyond.

Aria screamed and exploded. Small cries erupted from her mouth. He also shouted and came, filling her up with his seed.

They rested for a while catching their breath, until she felt Ezra grow hard again. It was like he couldn't get enough of her.

He changed his position, so that she could straddle him. He started thrusting upwards into her, while his hands moved her hips. Aria began to bounce up and down on him. She threw her head back. Low moans started to fall from her lips.

She began to move and back forth. He licked and sucked her harden nipples. Aria began to speed up her movements and he soon followed. She rode him harder and harder, until she thought she might go insane.

As she felt herself tightening around him, she shattered. He continued to thrust inside of her, until he finally came explosively. She squeezed him dry. Then she collapsed on him.

"I need to get you back , so you could finish your SAT" Ezra said breathlessly.

"Okay, but wait I want to be like this for a minute" Aria said hoarsely.

**I hope you guys like:) tell me what you think.**


End file.
